Changing Fate
by panzershrekunion
Summary: An Idea i had. Ill do most pairings except Percy/Nico etc Rate and Review or i wont update more and please vote on the poll :D and dont care for flames. ideas are similar to Zapperian and i have his permission to follow up this idea :D Credit goes to Zapperian and Rick Riordan I dont own PJO or HoO.
1. Chapter 1

Changing Fate

Percy woke to the roaring of waves crashing down on the beach, the sound of rain pounding the sand, thinking this was odd as camp usually protected the campers from unwanted weather, apprehension pushed itself into his thoughts, quieting down his racing mind; he got up and trundled to the door, as he went to open it, the door tore it self open. As he walked out, the rain stung his face. Making his way to the beach, he found he wasn't alone, hundreds of campers, new and old were crowded on the beach, watching the destruction and devastation take place.

'Di Immortales' Chiron cried above the din, by his side was Annabeth. Percy's heart did a little relay every time he saw her and his stomach tied in knots when he saw her smile, but tonight, the expression on her face was akin to fear 'what's happening Chiron?' Annabeth asked fearfully, terror evident in her usually soft features.

'The Primordials are awakening', even as Chiron said this, a huge watery hand rose up out of the depths and lunged at Percy. 'Percy, Look Out!' Annabeth screamed, Percy rolled to the side and pulled out Riptide, uncapping the three foot long bronze sword. The hand went to grab Percy again and Percy jumped and slashed at the hand, two of the fingers fell off, as silver blood leaked from the wounds, the hand retreated and dived back into the sea. The fingers stayed there for a few more seconds before melting in to the sound, no evidence of the past few minutes remained.

'Councillor meeting everyone' Chiron announced, Chiron galloped towards the Big House, giving Percy and Annabeth time to do some thinking.

'What were you thinking seaweed brain; you're lucky to take on a primordial and survive!'

Without thinking Percy gave her a quick peck on the lips 'I had something worth fighting for'.

Annabeth flushed at this and snuggled to Percy as they sat down into the sand.

As they sat down in the sand, Chiron thundered to a stop behind them.

'Percy, you are needed at the meeting, and the Olympians will be coming, Annabeth you are needed too'

'Okay Chiron, we'll head there now' Annabeth said, glancing at Percy.

Percy sighed dejectedly 'yes we'll head there now' Chiron nodded and cantered away to round up the other missing councillors.

'Well seaweed brain' Annabeth teased. Percy looked at her and grinned at her as Percy chased her to the Big House, as they got there they could hear shouting from the rec room. Walking in the room, everybody turned silent, as if the room was holding its breath. Percy walked round to the Poseidon Cabin chair and sat down as Annabeth made her way to Athena's.

Clarisse was the first to speak 'What the fuck was that thing' she exclaimed.

Chiron and Annabeth glanced at each other before Chiron nodded and Annabeth stood up to speak.

'That was a Primordial, and I'm assuming that because it came out of the water that it is Pontus, Primordial of water.'

Katie spoke out timidly 'Why are the rising now, what about when the Titans were rising or Gaea and the Giants?'

Annabeth was about to counter but Chiron beat her too it 'I assume that the Primordials are rising in either revenge or something more sinister'. Chiron let that sink in before continuing in a much graver tone 'we must not let our guard down, not even for a second. Whatever the Primordials have woken up for, we must assume they are attacking Camp. Now I suggest you get some sleep, we're in for a tough night.' At this he gestured to the doors 'good night children, and May the gods be with you' he said poignantly, shutting the door with a small click. Chaos erupted instantaneously the last hair on Chiron's tale left the room. Katie started crying with worry and Travis walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. During her sniffles Katie whispered 'What's going to happen', everyone's eyes fell on Percy and Annabeth, waiting for an answer they couldn't give.

An awkward silence followed and everybody stood up to retire to there cabins, until only Percy and Annabeth remained. Annabeth was looking intently at Daedalus' laptop, browsing and typing at a whiplash speed. 'What're you looking at' Percy inquired.

Annabeth slumped even deeper into her chair 'Anything to help us fight the Primordials, there must be something, there has to be, otherwise why else would they be rising?

Percy looked at Annabeth, her blonde princess curls now looked glowed in the light of the lamps 'Look we dealt with a Primordial before and Titans before that, we made it through Tarturus. We have to survive, if not for the demi-gods, or our family then for Bob and Damasen, they died for us to escape Tarturus' he said not unkindly 'We have to do this'

Annabeth sighed 'I know we do but why does it have to be so difficult, there too powerful to fight'.

'We'll find away' Percy assured her.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Fate

It was nearing midnight when they finally retired to there own cabins and Percy had his worst dream ever in his memory.

_Percy was running down a pitch black corridor, a malovent presence chasing him. Percy didn't know why but he understood that him getting to the light at the end would save him. Percy finally reached the end and the sight took his breath away, below him was a coal black void, dotted with glistening stars there was no light source but everything was illuminated. Not wasting anytime he jumped in, planning on avoiding the evil presence tracking him. Freefalling, through the void he suddenly came to a stop halting in front of an invisible mass, the mass had no body as far as he could see but he could feel the power radiating out of it in massive waves, a deep disembodied voice echoed out of nothingness 'dream little hero, see what is to become' it taunted as the area around Percy started freezing over, ice clung to him like dusting and his breath fogged before him. A hole, darker than where he was now opened up swallowing into nothingness._

_When Percy woke up, it was unlike anything he had seen before. Above him was a canvass of cloth and his bed made of rough wool, the wool bit into his skin but was incredibly warm, voices he hadn't noticed before started rising up until someone barged in._

_The man was just over 6ft, stout and built like a rock, compared most of the Ares cabin he made them look as cuddly as teddy bears, his eyes were of a Dark sea green but had crinkles where he smiled a lot, however the expression on his face right now was a look of apprehension, excitement shined in his eyes and his hair was a dark black mop to his shoulders, curling into the air, bags surrounded his eyes showing he hadn't slept well but he still stood tall and proud like militant general. His armour was black and bronze, with elaborate styles, the centre piece of his armour was the breast plate, etched on it was a huge insignia of a Trident, a circle of other symbols Percy couldn't yet make out. On his back was a celestial bronze one and a half handed sword with an engraving on the side '_Anaklusmos_'. _

'_Why has he got my sword' Percy questioned internally. Trying to gather more information on this figure, Percy questioned him immediately._

_He smirked at Percy, like he knew what Percy was thinking. The man radiated an aura stronger than any god, monster or giant he ever faced, putting even Gaea to shame, the power was barely held back by this figure, and Percy knew if the man wanted too he could disintegrate him with just the waves of power. Percy resisted the urge to bow before the figure. His tone was clear and loud, laced with calm, which demanded respect and total command 'Hello Percy, long times no see', he chuckled. Percy sat up and jumped to his feet. He was clothed in a like wise manner but less extravagant._

'_Who are you' Percy demanded but the man just smiled and shook his head, as his mane ruffled about.' Were not that quick at seeing things are we?' Percy found himself nodding before realising what the man said. 'What do you mean "we"?'_

'_Don't you recognise me, you know me very well' the man joked 'I'd go as saying that were like one person'._

_Understanding dawned on Percy as he looked more closely at the figure._

_Same crooked smile, the deep brooding look that got him branded as a trouble maker and finally, the lines on his arm that read clearly 'Twelfth Legion Fulminata' and a trident with a line down the side, exactly as a barcode might be._

_The man walked closer to Percy, and the aura he gave of made Percy's skin itch. 'You…you're me' Percy managed to stutter out, the man nodded, a triumphant twinkle in his eye. 'Yes I am, I am you and you are me, we are one and I, Percy have been chosen to train you, if you accept there offer.' _

_As soon as the words were out of his mouth, ten beings flared into being. The first was of a man made of water, materialising into a man in suit of armour, covered in shells. Next to him was a man that glowed so bright that Percy's lips cracked and blistered, the mans smile dimmed Apollo's in comparison. He muttered a comment to the quickly forming women in a cloth of pure black, she in turn nodded towards 'Older Percy' and a man formed next to her crossing arms. The rest of them formed immediately and all at once a man wearing a silk suit of bright blue, a man so muscly, he would have made Ares cry for Hera. Women in an earthen dress Percy found all too familiar. The final three were men dressed in absolute darkness but one had a suit of shadows, another had a suit of blood red fire curled around his feet and the most stunning and out of place was a man split in half, one side Percy would of associated with old age and the other ,the youth of a young man._

_Each of the beings stood there, staring impassively at Percy and Percy started crumpling under their gazes, struggling somewhat, he looked each of them squarely in the eye. _

_The man In the suit of shells spoke first, his voice reminded Percy of the Force of water and the Strength and gentleness it changed between. 'Hello Percy, we been wanting to meet you for sometime, the Bane of my Nephew and Destroyer of the Earth Mother' The women in the Earthen dress winced at this but he payed no attention to her ' we have a proposal for you, serve us and we will make you greater, if not equal to us. You see…'_

_Percy interrupted him' who are you? What do you want with me and why is she there?' he glared accusingly at Gaea and Gaea stood her ground. Unflinching in Percy's perfected wolf stare. Pontus continued talking as if nothing had happened. 'I am Pontus and the council of The Ten want to… as mortals would say it 'Employ' your services. Take you on as our apprentices you would learn to master our abilities and understand magic a lot more clearly.' Percy went to interrupt again but Pontus spoke clearly over him ' with the defeat of Gaea and eons of slumber, we are substantially weaker than we were and are soon needed to pass to the other world, however the might we have now is still a lot more than the titans ,let alone your little gods and you will be our legacy. You Perseus Jackson, shall be the worlds ultimate being.' He fished proudly, grinning like a mad man_

_Percy just stood there silently, mouth agape in shock. 'Me… a God' Percy finally uttered, Percy was suddenly alert, when a super powerful, immortal being offers you a bunch of really cool powers, there was obviously a catch. 'What is the catch' Percy inquired politely, not wanting to offend the Primordials.' And why me anyway, why not Jason or Leo or Frank or any other Demi-god?' _

'_The catch is… there is no catch, only that you will do tasks for us and obey our commands, other than this we simply need your loyalty. Chaos is rising and plans to destroy the world; he has allied with Titans and Giants.' _

_Percy pondered about this before coming to a conclusion. ' yes I will accept… on one condition, can I tell Annabeth about this and what will I say if she finds out all about the deal also, why is my future self here?' _

_Pontus went to reply but Uranus spoke for him 'You may not tell your little girlfriend of this and if she finds out by accident you must not tell her anything, nothing of the truth. Your future self is here to train you in all your abilities.' _

_Percy nodded to his older self, noticing for the first time that the Primordials power seemed dim in comparison. His future self nodded in encouragement. 'Okay, what do I do to accept?'_

_Nyx spoke, her voice reminding Percy of nightime, owls hooting and silence of the middle of the night. 'Close your eyes little hero and prepare yourself.' mocking Percy's hesitation to do so. At this, Percy closed his eyes and the Primordials each took up the same chant, a haunting melody ringing through Percy's head. He remembered a crawling sensation of hot then cold and his dream fading into darkness._


End file.
